As a related seat belt device, a seat belt device in which an electric motor rotates a spindle and the spindle winds a webbing as necessary so as to constrain an occupant in a seat has been known (for example, referred to Patent Document 1). In the related seat belt device, a clutch is provided in a retractor. The clutch is generally released when the occupant rides and the webbing is drawn out and fastened in advance. The draw resistance of the webbing is in a lower state. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2001-163185.